The Problem of Airports
by Catygirl
Summary: Sam and Jack finally have the life, and the baby, they want. If only life was that simple. Part of my series about SG1 after Continuum.


_Authors Note: The next in the series looking at SG1 after Continuum. This one is set after the final episode of Atlantis - Deals with Post natal depression, don't read if that will disturb you. Thanks again for the reviews and support, they really make it worthwhile._

_The Problem of Airports_

The woman sat in the long corridor of Dulles Airport. She looked completely dejected. She had not made it to arrivals, in fact she had barely made it off the gangway. She had pretty much resigned herself to the fact that she would never make it to her luggage. She looked around helplessly at the passer bys, all looked away and moved past her down the corridor.

The wild screams of the very young baby could be heard across the entire area.

_Six hours earlier_

"Sam is this really a good plan" Daniel asked looking at his obviously distressed friend.

"I can't do this here Daniel, we need to be with Jack" Sam stated, moving from the wardrobe to her open duffel on the bed.

Sensing he would not win any argument Daniel conceded and walked to Grace's room to pack what Sam would need. She had already booked flights and packed for herself but Daniel was all too aware that she had not packed anything for her little girl.

Daniel was very worried.

Daniel, not a great expert on babies, looked around the room for clues on what to pack. He went through the small drawers selecting enough outfits for at least a few days. He found some nappies and toys and a couple of blankets since he knew Jack had no bed for her in DC. He took another sweep finding a few items that he had seen Jack and Sam using over the last couple of months.

He finally left the room and went downstairs to find Teal'c left literally holding the baby. He looked up and spoke with his usually stoic tone

"Daniel Jackson I believe something is very wrong"

"I know Teal'c I don't know what to do" Daniel said resignedly "I tried to get on the flight but it's booked, I've called Jack and can't get through, what do you suggest?"

"I have no suggestion Daniel Jackson only a belief that all is not as it should be" Teal'c concluded.

Daniel sighed and looked at Grace realising that it had been a good few days since he had seen Sam hold her except for feeding her. He had a really bad feeling. He looked around picking up a few more odds and ends and adding them to Grace's bag.

"Well" he said decisively "we can at least take her to the airport and get them both on the plane"

Sam breezed through the room "Right I'm ready, you have stuff for Grace?" she enquired

"Errr Yeah. Do you want to check I have it right" Daniel asked

"No I trust you, lets go" Sam said not looking at her friends or her daughter.

They trooped out to the car; Teal'c strapped Grace in, Daniel loaded the luggage and Sam sat in the front she could see the light now, she just had to get to Jack nothing else mattered.

_In D.C. 5 hours later_

Jack was bored, had been for a good 2 hours. The meetings had gone on for nearly a week. He wanted to be home. Sam had sounded decidedly odd on the phone over the last couple of nights. When he had told her about his delayed departure she had gone very quiet and hung up on him a moment or so later.

Jack would love to tell the President that he was just going home but the main perk of his job was to be based in Colorado for most of the time if he returned to Washington every so often to attend meetings face to face. It had worked for more than a year since he and Sam had finally got married but that was before Grace.

Jack tuned back into the rubbish that the latest shrub was spouting

"reduce funding……..blah…..blah" Jack knew the meeting was a formality. He had a special role, he pretty much got to set his own budget. Mainly because of his reputation; he didn't ask for anything that wasn't needed, that couldn't be backed up by three independent reports or there wasn't an impending alien invasion.

The system worked so Jack turned up to meetings then tuned out.

Due to his distinct lack of concentration when the door was opened by an aide he could see a secretary on the phone gesturing wildly, stating that under no circumstances could General O'Neill be disturbed. Normally Jack would be very happy with this approach but as the door closed he caught the words "Dr Jackson". Suddenly Jack sat up and caught the eye of his aide in the room.

Jack liked his aide, he was an efficient Sgt a bit like Walter. He was eager to please but more keen to do a good job even if it meant not doing things exactly at the time his boss wanted it done. Sgt Ellis leapt out of his seat, having heard the secretary, if only to stop his boss bolting from the room.

The door closed behind Ellis and all Jack could do was wait and stare at the door, something which did not escape the President's notice. Of course this was not surprising since he was sat opposite the General. Oh he was fully aware that Jack didn't concentrate but it was actually the fact that his friend _was _concentrating on something that had the President concerned.

Jack's aide rushed into the room, bent over beside his boss and whispered in his ear

"Sir that was Dr Jackson you need to come and talk to him. It's about Colonel Carter"

Jack jumped out of his seat, pretty much forgetting about asking permission, belatedly turning and stating "Sir I need to get this call". Waiting only for the Presidents nod, unaware of all the frowns he was also receiving.

Jack quickly left the room and walked to the phone. Picking it up he barked

"Daniel what's wrong?"

"Jack thank God. I have been trying for hours. Why will no-one believe me when I say it's urgent…." Sensing a ramble coming Jack cut him off

"Daniel for crying out loud, tell me what has happened"

"Sam is on her way to D.C." Daniel stated

"WHAT!" Jack yelled, oblivious to the looks the secretary was giving him

"Is she ok? Is Grace with her?" he questioned

"She has Grace. Jack I'm really worried about her. She wasn't making sense, she didn't seem to care about anything except getting to you. She said that she could only do 'this' with you. I have no idea what she was talking about"

Daniel sounded distraught which above anything scared Jack. His space monkey friend was not easily rattled nowadays.

"Ok Daniel I get it" he tried to calm his friend

"No Jack I don't think you do. Teal'c and I talked to Carolyn. Sam is displaying all the classic signs of post natal depression. She's in trouble Jack"

"Why did you speak to her before me" Jack demanded seeing red and shouting down the phone

"because I have been trying to get you for hours Jack" Daniel shouted in reply "When I couldn't get through I thought I should get more information for you to work from"

Daniel calmed his voice "look Jack we are all worried. Teal'c and I would have gone with her but the flight was full. Listen Carolyn says she has heard of cases where women ignore their children or leave them. You need to meet her off the plane"

Jack had gone white on the other end, he was in complete panic mode. Sure he coped with intergalactic emergencies but when something threatened his family he needed it solved quickly. His brain was working through what Daniel had said, trying to find a reason why what he was suggesting couldn't be true. Deep down he saw the reality of his best friends words. He eventually responded

"Right Daniel what time is the flight in?"

"About 30 minutes to Dulles" Daniel replied

"Ok I'm going to get her. Thanks Daniel"

Jack hung up the phone about to tell his aide to apologise to the President for his absence when the man himself came out of the room.

"Jack what's wrong" he asked, clearly seeing that O'Neill's normal mask of indifference had been completely replaced.

"Sir I need to go. Something's happened with Sam. I need to deal with it"

"Of course Jack, you need a flight to the Springs?" Henry asked, keen to help

"Eh no Sir, Sam is on her way here. I need to meet her…..Damn" Jack said aloud, unaware of the looks he got "my town car isn't coming back for another few hours" Jack explained

"Kyle bring one of our cars to the front. Keep the driver and the detail" The President ordered

"Yes Sir" the Presidents Head of Secret Service acknowledged the order.

The President turned to a bemused Jack.

"Jack that will take a few minutes, come inside and tell me what is going on"

Jack followed his boss looking the most worried anyone had ever seen him.

"Sit yourself down and start from the beginning"

For the last few years Henry Hayes had got close to the two officers. He admired their work and the way they conducted their personal lives. They had been to the White House a few times and Sam got on well with Henry's wife, Lynne.

"Sam's been a bit off since having Grace. She tells me she's fine but lately she can ignore Grace crying, not seem concerned about her. Now she's got on a plane and brought her here. She says she can't do stuff without me. Daniel spoke to the SGC doc and she's worried about….."

"Post natal depression" the President finished. "She is showing the signs Jack. Lynne had it after Michael was born. It nearly destroyed us"

There was a light tap on the door to signal the car was ready. Both men stood.

"Jack go get them and bring them here. Lynne is home and I'll get her to call her doctor. She was able to get some decent help, it saved us all. We'll see you for a cozy dinner in a few hours"

Henry shook a flabbergasted Jack's hand and Jack then bolted for the door.

_Dulles Airport_

Sam sat in the corridor. She couldn't quiet Grace and she couldn't get to their luggage. She had no idea what to do. She hated this feeling. She had spent the majority of her adult life managing to control things that to any normal human being would seem unbelievable. But she couldn't cope with a baby.

There must be something wrong with her. Jack and Grace didn't need her. She was useless, best just to leave Grace with Jack and get out of their lives.

If only she could get out of the airport. What a mess, what a noise, why wouldn't Grace stop.

Sam sat on the chair in the long corridor sobbing and rocking her screaming child.

Jack looked along from the baggage carrousel and almost began to cry as well. How was he to try and solve this one? He had been struggling with that question all through the speedy journey from the White House. It was amazing how fast a black Presidential car preceded by a police motor cycle could travel through D.C.

He still had no answers as, decked in his full uniform accompanied by two agents, he sped into the terminal. Now he stood almost rooted to the spot as he watched his beautiful Sam get more and more distraught.

He forced his feet to walk towards her and knelt down in front of her. The agents stood hovering a respectful distance away. As he bent down Sam opened her eyes and looked into hers. He had never seen her look so lost.

"Jack are you really here?"

"Oh sweetheart of course I am"

"What's happening to me, I don't understand?" Sam sobbed, moving towards his open arms.

Jack gestured for an agent to approach, took Grace, tried to sooth her and handed her to the agent. The agent looked petrified at the still screaming child. Torn between both his girls Jack turned to the agent and said "Just do what you can" and patted him on the shoulder.

He returned to Sam, who clearly needed him more. She had curled herself in a ball on the chair resigned to the fact that Jack had claimed Grace and would not need her anymore. She jumped slightly as he stroked her arms. He pulled her towards him firmly

"Oh baby lets get you out of here"

Jack started to move but Sam grabbed on to him tighter

"I can't do this Jack, I can't be a mother" she sobbed

Jack pulled back and looked her in the eye stroking the damp hair from the side of her face. He needed to be strong and he needed to accept how she felt, oh this could be a disaster.

"Sam I can never understand what's in your head just now but please believe me when I say you are and will always be a great Mom"

Sam tightened her hold, Jack's uniform might never be the same again.

Jack decided to try and move things along so took a different tact.

"Sam did you have any luggage in the hold?"

She nodded into his shoulder.

Jack looked up to speak to the agent "Go and check the baggage area, we'll be along in a few minutes. Is it your airforce duffel? Jack enquired to Sam.

She nodded again.

"It will be labelled Colonel Carter" Jack instructed the agent who duly left.

Jack turned his attention back to Sam, he rubbed her back and tried to quieten her.

"C'mon hon let's get you out of here"

"Ok" she responded and stood, still holding on to him. Jack held her round the shoulders and took Grace from the very uncomfortable agent.

"Grab that stuff will ya?" Jack pointed to Sam's carry-on luggage in the shape of a nappy bag and Grace's Pooh bear case. The agent was just so grateful to be freed from the child that he gladly reached for the bags.

They walked slowly to the baggage area and met the other agent who had retrieved Sam's bag. They left the terminal and went to the waiting car and police escort.

"Jack what's going on?" Sam asked a little groggily

"Well I was at the White House when Daniel called. The President gave us a loan of this. You gonna get in?" he nudged her shoulder

The back door was opened by the agent and Sam scooted in. Jack got in with a slightly quieter Grace in his arms.

"We're going back there" Jack said casually

"No Jack not today. I can't do that today" he could see the fear building in her body and eyes

"Sam it's ok, the President offered so you could see Lynne, talk a little. She understands how you have been feeling, she felt the same after their son was born"

Sam was still unsure, she sat back in the seat calmer than she had been. Grace was still crying and both Sam and Jack knew she needed fed. Jack had no idea how to broach the issue.

"I need to feed her" Sam said her tone flat looking at the agent in the front seat. Feeding had been a disaster in the last few days, she really wasn't prepared for a public display.

Without saying anything the screen started to raise, agents must have very good hearing.

Jack leaned over and helped Sam, quickly kissing her to try and get her to relax. He placed Grace in her arms and she was able to feed, at least for a little while. It was enough to put the exhausted baby to sleep and Sam was close behind her.

When they arrived at the White House their ID's were checked at the gate and then they were ushered to the Residency entrance.

Lynne and Henry Hayes awaited their guests. Lynne had summoned her private doctor who had arrived earlier and was waiting for Sam, it would keep the initial consultation away from Sam's official airforce record. The doctor would then join them for dinner, assuming Sam was fit for eating. As Sam and Jack stepped from the car Lynne could see that her evening plans needed to drastically change. Sam needed serious care and attention.

Helped by the staff the small group moved into the main reception room where Lynne took control.

"Well boys Sam and I are going for some ladies time. I assume you can both deal with Grace for a few hours"

The men nodded, Grace awoke in Jack's arms and was getting grizzly.

"I need to feed her, I can't, don't make me" Sam sobbed backing away from Jack and Grace.

"It's ok Sam come on, the doctor brought some formula for her. He has a breast pump with him as well but we can worry about that later. Let's go upstairs" Lynne gently pulled a sobbing and quivering Sam from the room leaving a panicked Jack in her husband's care.

The hours past quietly for the men; Grace's first foray into formula went surprisingly well. They kept her entertained, changed her then put her to sleep on a large arm chair. Jack looked down at his lovely little girl

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were looking forward to this, having a baby. When Sam told me she was pregnant I was so excited. How can this be happening" Jack was beginning to fall apart. Henry had no idea what to do except share his experience so he did.

"When Michael was born, Lynne was in a horrendous condition. She couldn't look at me, couldn't hold him. I ignored it, assumed she would get better. I got her help after she left Michael in a mall. She left him in a safe place with a member of staff but still came home without him"

Jack looked over at his friend staring into the large fire amazed he was sharing this

"I don't need to tell you Jack it was the scariest afternoon of my life. Sam isn't quite there she still cares about Grace, she could have left her on the plane but didn't. You got to her in time"

Jack nodded

The door opened and Lynne appeared followed by the doctor, both looking concerned

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked, his fear increasing

Lynne walked over to him putting her hand on his arm "Jack the doctor has given her something to sleep tonight. She's exhausted and the doctor confirmed your suspicions"

"So what do I do now" Jack asked almost helplessly

Lynne smiled

"Well now we are going to eat, then I'll put Grace down in a proper bed. After that we will sit down and the Doctor will explain his thoughts on how we can help Sam"

The next few weeks went by quickly. The light medication that the Doctor prescribed had been adapted to Sam's blood chemistry by Carolyn and it was helping. Jack had been given medical leave for a month so he could spend it with Sam and Grace.

The Doctor's main advice had been to keep Sam interacting with Grace. It would be so easy for Jack to come home and take control. He resisted the temptation. He was not successful all of the time but he tried hard.

Finally one Friday morning Sam awoke feeling normal. She had energy, for the first time in four months. She enjoyed cuddling up to Jack which she had been avoiding for so long and when Grace woke up crying she didn't immediately hide under the covers sobbing herself.

It was a good day. Sam wasn't cured but she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
